


Blackened Feathers Falling Down

by NamelessGhoulMidnight



Category: Ghost(Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessGhoulMidnight/pseuds/NamelessGhoulMidnight
Summary: Lilian Rosalie Jones was just a normal girl. When she comes across a church, she didn't realize it was the church of Satan. She gets to be a new ghoul of the church. But, things get complicated when two of the members fall in love with her. Some even use her as a play thing.





	1. Chapter One. Caught In The Act.

_You all probably wanted to know why I joined the church of Satan. Not that i wanted to. It wasn't my choice. It was a matter of life or death._

_I'll gladly tell you how... I joined this... evil church..._

Lilian Rosalie Jones was a normal girl. She was sweet and innocent. Not to mention very, very shy. She was running. Running away? Why? She was terrified. A killer was out to get her! Nah, I'm kidding. She was crying. She wanted to run from her family.

Her mother was a strict Christian woman. Lily did not like her rules. She was 18 years old and ready to move out. Her bright, emerald, green eyes shined as she went into a near by church. She pants as she opened the door and stops.

She heard chanting. She walks into a large room. She hid herself as she saw a couple of people in black cassocks and hoods. Masks covering their faces. There was a pope who was saying stuff she couldn't understand. He had one green eye and one white eye. Black robes with green on the inside. His face was painted to look like a skull.

One of the people in the cassocks looked up at her.

She gasped and walks out quickly. Though, the person seemed to stop their chanting. She didn't noticed that they started to follow her. She ran and went into a room. She opened the door and saw that it was actually an office.

She caught her breathe as she sat down on the chair and held her head. Trying to think, what the hell is this church?

She heard loud clapping as she slowly turned around. There they were. The person who was following her. "Nice try, dear. Trying to hide from us. You'd think you'd get away? Well, you're caught. You're lucky Papa didn't caught you. Instead, It was me. Pretty sure the others saw you but, maybe not."

The voice was a male's voice. Lily took a good look at him. He seems to have dark blue eyes. He didn't wore any gloves. He had his arms crossed. "If I were you, girl, I would get out. This is Papa's office. He doesn't like anyone coming in here free Willy-Nilly." The male warned her.

"I need to be somewhere safe. I need to-"

"Come in my room. Quickly though, Papa is coming in here any minute now. We just got done with the Ritual." Before she could answer he grabbed her and ran out. Lily's golden curls flew behind her as she ran behind the male.

"W-What's your name?"

"Call me Alpha. I am one of the Nameless Ghouls."

"G-Ghouls?!"

"Yea. We are actual ghouls. But, for you to stay here, you have to confront Papa eventually or he'll kill you, or me." Alpha explained as he opened the door to his room. He quickly pushed her in and got himself him and slams the door by accident. "Shit. I didn't mean to-" Before he could answer, he slowly turned around.

Another ghoul was in the room. The ghoul smirked. "Well, Well, Well, Brother. you got us a little snack?~ How sweet of you! I'm starving." He licked his lips. "Omega! She is not a snack. She's a lost girl. She wants to stay here." Omega snorts.

"She has to go to Papa if she wants to stay. She ain't staying here."

"Brother! C'mon. I feel bad for her."

"You shouldn't! She's just a human. You do not know her!"

The brothers continue to fight until Lily went 'ahem'.

"WHAT?!" Omega growls at her.   
"May I stay here for the night? I'll go see Papa tomorrow night."

But, before Omega can answer Alpha nodded happily. "Of course honey. You can stay with us, I mean me. You can sleep in my bed. Since, my brother isn't too found of you just yet, we can make arrangements."

Omega huffs and crossed his arms. "Let's ge-" There was a loud knock on the door. "Boys, are you arguing again?! Interrupting MY work?!" A certain Italian accent was heard through the door. "Shit, hide!" Alpha shoved Lily into the closet and opens the bedroom door for Papa.

"H-Hey! Papa! Sorry, Omega was being stubborn again." Alpha chuckled. "Hm, What was this  _"She"_ You boys where talking about?"

Omega snorts. "Alpha happily took in a human female before he went to you. She's hiding in the closet if you wanna see her."

"GOD DAMMIT, OMEGA! BASTARD!" Alpha shouted. Papa growls. "Let me see her."

Alpha had to obey Papa. He simply sighed and brought out Lily. She looked absolutely terrified. "This is the girl?" Papa puts a gloved hand on the girl's cheek. "Y-Yes. Can she stay here? Please? She probably has no where else to go."

"You expect me to let her into my church?"

"Please. She needs help. Just for a couple of nights?"

"No."

"Tonight? At least? She can stay in our room but on MY side."

Papa sighed and rolls his mismatched eyes. "Fine. Fine. But, anything she does, it'll be on YOU, Alpha." Papa sneers, glaring at Lily. He turned around and walks off. "DO NOT DISTURB ME FROM MY WORK AGAIN OR THERE ELSE!!" Papa yelled out from across the halls as he disappeared to his office.

Alpha closes the door softly and looked down. "Shit."

Omega starts laughing his ass off. "At least you got her for the night."

"If only I could convince him to let her join."

"Oh, no."

"Omega, Please. I wanna know more about her. She seems interesting."

"SHE IS A NOR-"

"Omega! Take it down a notch, I don't want to get in trouble again.." He whispers.

Omega rolled his eyes. "Fuck it. If she goes to MY bed and sleep there, I'll go get Papa and have him slap the shit out of you. Goodnight." Omega storms to his side of the bed, taking off his cassock, mask, and putting on his PJ's.

Alpa did the same. His tail uncurls from his waist. He had sharp claws with a set of fangs. He flops on the bed and sighs. "Girl, come here." He whispers.

"My name is Lily."

"Shhhhh... Let's just sleep. We'll work this out in the morning." Alpha yawned softly, Lily climbed into the bed and laid down next to him. He suddenly pulled her closer. "W-Why are you so nice to me?" "I can sense something unique from you...." He slowly drifts off to sleep. "Alpha?" She whispered. "Al-Alpha?"

She finally gave up when she heard snoring from the tall male. She sighs and went to sleep herself. She cried softly. What did she dragged herself into now?


	2. Chapter Two. Joining The Church Of Satan Part One.

_Small Lemon Warning._

_Gore Warning._

_Readers Beware._

Lily woke up to Alpha mumbling in his sleep. She turned to face him. He was laying down on his back, drooling a bit from the side of his mouth. He was... smiling? He snorted a bit as he mumbled out something.. "L-Lil...Lily..." She blushed. She heard her name coming out of his mouth. She crawled on top of him and leans down. She smiled and gently cups his face into her hands. His skin felt so warm and soft. She giggles softly and nuzzles her nose with his.

He woke up to that as he blushes slightly. "Lily? What are you doing on top of me?" He looked confused. She gasped softly and gets off of him. "N-No. I didn't want you off." He mumbles. Lily giggle yet again and kisses his cheek. She fell back asleep. "Now that she's asleep..." He sighs, pulling down his night pants and his boxers. He jerk himself off and moans softly. He looked back to see if she was still asleep, stopping every once and a while. He shrugged and started again. He accidentally lets out a really loud one.

Lily woke up and sees Alpha has his back to her, moaning. "Alpha!" She gasped out. Which, caused him to stop and freeze in place. "L-Lily! I thought you were sleeping!" He turned around and covered himself off. He was just sitting on the edge on the bed, the blanket covering his erection. "What were you doing?"

"Jerking off. I mean-" He covered his mouth. "Lily, I know we just met, but.." He took his hand away from his mouth. "Mind helping me? I don't wanna make a mess and too lazy to clean it up. Plus, I don't wanna use the bathroom since Omega and I share it." He sighs. "Mind helping me?" He sighs out. "Wh-Where's Omega?"

"He went to see Papa. He was called in." Alpha looked down. "We have an hour." Lily looked at him. "I don't know how..."

"You don't know how to give a blowjob?" He blurted out.

"No..."

He chuckled. "Let me help." He motioned her to kneel down. She kneels down as he went over to her, standing in front of her, uncovered. She gasped as her eyes drifted to his dick. It stood tall and it was thick. "You expect me to-" "Put this in your mouth? Yes." He finished. "I get horny every now and then, since I have some to help me..." He smirked darkly. "Us ghouls are very good at seducing people." He winked at her. Oh Lord Satan, he was damn attractive. Dammit. Her mouth was kept opened, she was in a trance. Or it seemed like anyways. Alpha chuckled. She could fully see him now. His tail moved back and forth softly behind him, and she sees two, small, spiral horns, one on each side of his head.

Dark blue eyes looking down at the blonde. "Good girl, you opened your mouth without me telling me to~ Now, don't bite down or you'll regret it." He shoved his dick into her mouth. She gaged as it went all the way in, going deep down into her throat. One of his hands was on the back of her head. "Heh, Now, suck." He demanded. She was still in shock, not knowing what to do. "For fuck's sakes! Suck my dick you dumb bitch!" He growled out in frustration. She yelped, but it was muffled. She starts sucking slowly with her tongue. He sighs impatiently. He starts to face fuck her in a rough fashion.

The free hand groping one of her rather large breasts. She gasped, never being touch in this type of way before. Her face was bright red. She bops her head up and down with his rough thrusts. He groans in pleasure as he continues to face fuck her. She closes her eyes tightly as he suddenly went faster and much more rougher. She tried to keep up until he stops. She couldn't breathe. He held her head down tightly. She struggled as she started to whine. He smirked, cumming into her mouth and down her throat. It was a lot. She tried to swallow it all but, some drizzled down from the side of her mouth and down her neck, to her chest.

He finally pulled away as she swallowed the remaining of the cum. He laughs darkly and ruffles her hair. "Go wash your face and mouth, slut." He smirked, grabbing her by the hair and drags her to the bathroom, throwing her down. He grabs his boxers and pants and puts them back on. He looks back to see her sobbing. "Was I too rough?" He sighs softly. She nodded, standing up, and looked down at the sink. "Well, Sorry. That's how I am." He shrugged and flopping back onto the bed. Lily grabs a clean rag and wipes off the cum off of her and on her lips. She rinsed out her mouth and went back to the bed.

Alpha snickered as he flashed a playful smile at her. "I hate you." "Awe, but we were just getting along, princess~" He winks at her. "Next time it won't be your mouth that I'll fuck the shit out of. I'm surprised your throat doesn't hurt." Suddenly, Omega made his way back into the room. He went to Lily and grabs her wrist. "Papa wants to see you." Alpha looked at her. Then at Omega. "..." "Don't say anything, Alpha. Let's go." Omega drags her to the office, throwing her in, shutting the door behind him.

Papa chuckled, seeing the small girl before him. "Ah, girl. I'm glad Omega can bring you." "Alpha had his fun with me." She blurted out. "Oh~? What a naughty boy that ghoul is~ He already had his fun with the new female." Papa chuckled. Omega smirked darkly. "Omega, would you like to have fun with her before I transform her?" Omega looked at her, licking his lips.

"What's going on?!" Lily squeaked out. "I decided that we needed another female ghoul. Water, she's a sweet girl. But, with only one female to play with, it is no fun. But, with two, I figured that we can have a bit more fun~"

"..."

"I bet she's a virgin too!" Omega chuckled. "Oh? Then, that'll be even more fun!"

"Why? Why transform me?"

"You're becoming a member of this church. You're gonna be our new female Ghoul." Papa smiled softly.

"I never said that I wanted to join, I just wanted to stay here for a couple of nights, and then make my leave."

"Oh, we had plans for you, my dear. The way Alpha was looking and caring for you.. I could tell he was very interested in you."

"We don't play nice around here. We play a bit rough~"

"Alpha was too rough on me already."

Omega playfully pouted. "Poor baby! My brother was too rough on you!"  He said, in a mocking tone.

"He made me gave him a blowjob. That's it."

Omega rose a brow.

",........ I still have my virginity." She mumbled.

Omega's ears perked up, smirking darkly as he heard that. "Did you heard that, Papa? We got ourselves a virgin~"

"Calm down, Omega. Before we have our little fun with her, she must transform."

"Right. Virgin Female Ghouls. Are more fun than humans." Omega chuckled. "Wait until Alpha see her as a ghoul~" He looked at Lily.

"But, I never wanted this."

"Too bad dear. It's either you join us, or I'll kill you."

"Please, don't kill me. Let me go."

"No.." Papa glares at her.

Lily growled, grabbing a near by book, throwing it at Omega. It hits him in the face as he growled.

Lily went to the door as he was distracted, she opened it and made a run for it. "ALPHA! PLEASE HELP ME!" She shouted. "Alpha won't help you, Little Bitch!" Omega growled at her, as he walked up from behind her. "What makes you think he'll help you?!"

Lily screamed as she made a run for the exit. "Don't let her get away! Catch her!" Papa shouted from behind him. Omega nodded and made a chase for her. Lily cries as she made a sharp left, going into the kitchen. She hid inside of the pantry. Footsteps can be heard. She opened the door slightly, only to see two masked figures with cassocks on, hoods on their heads. They were talking to each other.

"...When she comes out, catch her and bring her to Papa!"

"...What if I can't?"

"Then, I'll have to. Help me out!"

No...

Sounds like Alpha and Omega making plans. Was Alpha in on this? Couldn't had.. He was asleep the whole time.

She backs up and accidentally hit the shelf, something fell off and made a loud crash. She quickly opened up the door and ran. She screamed and ran as far as she could. She smiled as she sees the door up ahead. But, she stopped. She looked around slowly, only to see Alpha had a good grip on her wrist. "A-Alpha, please! Let me go.. Please... I'll give you a quickie if you let me go now, and I'll be out of here afterwards..."

Alpha looked at her, temptation was in his eyes. "....." She struggled to gets out of his grip. Only his grip got really right. "No. No, Lily. I won't let you go. It's not my job. Omega told me what Papa's plans are. He also told me that you threw a book at his face." "I-I didn't mean to! It was a reaction! I-I'm sorry-" "Sorry doesn't cut it. Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it, you bitch. You're gonna join us and be our little plaything." He pulls her closer to him. She growls, as she lifted up her leg, kicking him in the stomach. He grunted in pain as he fell down, losing his grip on her wrist. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He hissed out.

She scuffs. "Fuck you." She turned around and ran for the door. Alpha quickly got up and ran to her. He pounces on her, landing on top her her. "Gotcha, bitch!" She growls, pushing him off her. She crawls to the exit, getting up. Alpha got up once again, only to grab her by the neck, choking her. "You're coming with me! YOU GOD DAMN BITCH!" He drags her to Papa's office. Before they even got half way through she bit his hand, he drops her as he growled in pain, retracting his hand. "Fuck you!" He glares at her. He took out his claws and claws her arm, and her eye. She screamed in pain as she bled. She cries a bit, sobbing. Alpha kneels down, pulling her close gently. "Lily, I am so sorry. I overreacted. How about, I'll show you an easy way out." He smiled softly at her, his voice was soft. He licked the blood off of her face.

"N-No..." Alpha growled, he slashed her cheek with his claws on one hand, blood drizzling down her face. She cries harder. "Please? I'll patch you up and we can leave this shit hole together..." He smiled yet again but it looked real. She gave in and nodded. "Please..." Alpha chuckled darkly. "Hurting my brother was one thing, but giving into my lies... You'll regret that, slut." He growls as he slaps her across the face. She yelps. As she fell down. She closes her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, Princess." He spat on her face as he drags her into the darkness of the hallway. . . .


	3. Chapter Three - Joining The Church Of Satan Part Two.

Lily soon woke up. She coughs a bit, Papa looked at her. He smirked at her. She was tied up in a chair. "Let me go! Please!" She sobs lightly.

"No can do, my dear. Last chance. You join us. Or you die." He whistled as Alpha and Omega came in, their claws came out. "I'll have my ghouls have their way with you." He chuckled.

"I'll join okay?! Just. Just. Just let me go.."

"Once you join, we can't let you go home. This is your new home. Get used to it." Papa huffs.

"Who are you anyways?"

"Oh. I am Papa Emeritus II." He bows 

"Lily." She sighs.

Papa nodded as he smirks. "Now then, are you ready?"

"I guess."

Papa claps his hands. "Excellent. Stand still. This may hurt a bit. But, it'll be over soon enough." He informed to her.

She nodded. "Close your eyes." He said. She nodded yet again, closing her eyes.

Papa focus for a minute, closing his eyes as well. He raised a hand to her and snaps his fingers to her. Suddenly, smoke filled the room. Alpha and Omega had a coughing fit as they swat the smoke away from them. Alpha gasped as he saw Lily.

"Hey, I think it worked!" He smiled softly. Lily coughs a bit as the smoke cleared. "What the hell was that?! You zapped me! You could've killed me you old-" she stopped one she saw her hands. She had claws. She ran towards the door, opening it, then running to the bathroom. She looked at herself. Her jaw dropped.

She had one spiral horn on each side of her head, a tail, and a pair of sharp, small fangs. She growled and turned around.

Papa and the boys were chuckling. "You make a fine ghoul indeed~" Papa walked up to her, patting the top of her head softly. "I hope you like it here. This is your new home. Enjoy~" he turned around and disappeared to his office. Leaving her alone with the boys.

Both boys looked at her as they both smirked darkly. "You look so cute." Alpha kneels down to the small ghoul's height. He cups her face with his hands. "You're so innocent and cute. The way you looked at me when we first met. Heh. You were so scared at first. Now, you have to get used to seeing me and my brother." He winked at her.

Omega snickered and looked down at them. He puts his hood down, lifting up his mask. "Yea. Now that we have a new female ghoul to play with, I can actually use you as a plaything~ if you catch my drift."

"No, Omega. I actually have plans for her."

"But, wait a minute. What about Papa? Doesn't he want to have the first spin with her?"

"No. I want to. I wanna take her first time. Then, I'll share with Papa."

"That is, if Papa wants to share her. You know that when you're alone with Papa, things get a bit rough." Omega chuckles.

Alpha sighs softly. "Papa doesn't have to know any of this."

Omega rose a brow. "Wait a minute.."

"I wanna keep her. For myself."

Omega starts laughing. "You know Papa will kill you if he finds out you two have a thing."

"Like I said, he doesn't have to know."

Omega stops. "Fine. If you two get caught, it's on you." He leaves the two alone.

Alpha sighs and looks at Lily. "C'mon. Let's go." He gently takes her hand as he gets back up. He walks her to his room.

He leads her to his bed. He sat down and took down his hood and took off his mask.

Omega went off to the kitchen. Getting something to eat.

Alpha smiled as Lily sat down next to him. "So, are we a thing or?"

"Not yet. We gotta keep it low so Papa doesn't find anything suspicious. Don't wanna get caught."

"Right. So. What do we do?"

Alpha sat there and thought for a minute. "How about you tell me all about you."

"What do you wanna know first?"

"Just tell me everything."

Lily smiled and told him about her life story (too lazy to get into it now but you'll find out pieces of it later). He seems intrigued and listens to her very closely.

After she was done he smiled and hugs her softly. "You are interesting. Sorry about being too rough on you earlier." He looked away.

"Oh. I forgive you. Just let me now if you need help. With.." she points down in between his legs. He smirks as he slowly looked back at her.

"Good." He whispers. "Wanna get something to eat?" He stood up. She nods. "We are gonna have to get you a cassock." He chuckled softly, taking her hand and walking to the kitchen with her.

They sat down together as Omega was sitting across from them, eating some sort of ham sandwich. "I'll go get us lunch." Alpha got up and went to make something.

Omega stares at her. Most likely her chest. "Ya know. My brother wants to date you. Maybe cuz you're beautiful and probably fucking sexy." He chuckles, wiping off his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks. But, what if Papa catches him?"

"Probably kill him. Or fuck the shit out of him so badly that he wouldn't be able to walk for at least a couple of months."

Lily gasped as she looked back to see Alpha coming back with two sandwiches.

**Time skip**

After lunch everyone went back to their rooms to prepare for tonight's ritual. "Lily? You better get ready and get some rest. We have a big night." Alpha in formed her.

"I know. But, I am not sure if I can make it."

"You have to. Or Papa will kill you."

"Yea. But, I don't think I belong here."

"Too late to turn back now."

She sighs and lays down on the bed. Alpha lays down with her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "Let's gets some sleep." He yawned softly and closes his eyes. Lily nodded, but, she stared up at the ceiling for an hour. 'I made a huge mistake coming here...' she sighs as she finally closes her eyes, cuddling up to Alpha, going to sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four - Someone "Special".

After the Ritual every one went to the bar. They all like to get drunk every once in a while but Lily wasn't much of a big drinker. She sat down on a stool and swung herself back and forth. She noticed another Ghoul was sitting next to her.

She looked at them as they had a martini in hand, sipping it down every once and a while. "Alpha, I'm glad you joined me-"

"I am not Alpha." This male voice was a little deeper than Alpha's. He looked shorter than Omega. Maybe it was Earth or Wind? No. Neither of the two. He didn't look like he plays in the band.

Wait band? "You guys have a band as well?"

"Duh. It's called Ghost. Every one and a while Papa and the five other ghouls would disappear for a while to go to tour."

"Who are you?"

"Call me Special. I really don't have a name. I heard you're the new Ghoul. So, welcome I guess. When Water hears she's not the only female, I think she'll be happy. You girls will get along very well I think."

"How come I never heard about you?"

"I usually go on interviews. Papa doesn't usually ever do them. So, uhm... I take that responsibility." He sounded so awkward it was cute.

"No one ever talks to me unless they want.... fun." He blushes from that but managed to hide it. "I'm Lily. It's very nice to meet you!" She giggles.

Damn this girl was adorable. "When Water comes up to me, she'll just wanna steal that kiss from me."

Lily shook her head. Special smirks, leaning close to her. "Have you ever had a kiss?"

"N-no."

"Not even on the cheek?"   
She shook her head. This. This gave Special an opportunity. He put his hood down and puts his mask on top of his head. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap the best way he can on the stool. "Let me show you how good a kiss feels." He said as his lips was inches away from hers.

Was he drunk? Or was he serious? Lily wraps her arms around his neck as the gap between them close in. His soft lips pressed against her plump ones. It felt passionate and loving. He pulls away softly, licking his tongue against her lips.

She kept her mouth shut as she was too shy. He smirked, moving one of his hands to her ass, giving it a good squeeze. She opened her mouth widely. Quickly, Special kissed her yet again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Exploring every inch of it. Their tongues intertwine together as a bit of drool coming out of their mouths.

Special slowly pulls away. This time a trail of saliva formed into a bridge was connected between their lips. He broke up with his tongue. Lily was frozen. She was in shock. It felt so good. Damn, how could these ghouls can do it?

"Heh, you wanna go back to my room to have fun?" He picks her up as he stood up. "I-I don't know about this. I don't want Alpha to know. He'll kill you."

"You don't belong to Alpha or anyone." Special scuffs. He carries her to his room,shutting the door behind him. He softly puts her on the bed, getting ontop of her.

But, before he could do a thing, the door swung opened. "A knock-" before Special could even finish, he looked at the male in a terrified state. Freezing in place.

"Alpha!" He squeaked.

"Damn right. You think you get to play with her first?!"

He seem super pissed.

"I can explain!"

"I saw you fucking kissing her! You couldn't help yourself. You did the same to Water. Earth wanted to steal that first kiss from her but you had to use your charm on her."

"Alpha please! She's cute! And really pretty.."

"You can't have her! You hear me out, she's mine. If I catch you kissing her again, I'll get Papa to work with him." Alpha smirked darkly.

Special gets off of Lily as he frowns. "You are so shy and awkward on camera! Where's that Alpha?!"

"I AM NOT USED TO BEING INTERVIEWED AS MUCH AS YOUR SORRY ASS IS!" Alpha yelled out.

Special yelped. "M'Sorry. You can have her... it's just that I really like her already...."

Alpha walks up to the bed, leaning over Special. "She is mine. And mine only. What makes you a think you can take her away from me?" He whispers harshly in the other male's ear.

"I'll go get Papa on your ass!"

"And what? Be a snitch to me!

"Boys! Please don't fight over me."

They both looked at Lily.

"Lily-"

"Shut up. Let her talk." Alpha growls at Special.

"Alpha, be nice to Special. He's been sweet towards me. I like you too. But, can we share?"

"S-SHARE?!" Both boys shouted.

"Please. Just for a couple of days?"

"Oh hell no! I ain't sharing with Alpha! He tends to he very possessive. Especially when he has a girlfriend. He'll get Omega to beat me the fuck up!"

Alpha shook his head. "I will not! I ain't sharing you!"

She sighs. "Tomorrow night we all can have fun. Threesome?"

Both boys looked at her.

"In Alpha's room?"

"I'm in!" Special wags his tail.

"Alright. Alright. But after that, I only get to play with you."

"Possessive mother fuck-"

Alpha hits Special on the head, earning an yelped from the small male.

"No more being mean to each other."

"Fine." Both boys sighed.

Suddenly, Water came in. "Hey boys, Papa would like to see you."

Both boys scrambled to get up and ran out of the door. Water chuckles and looked at the new female. She stared at her before leaving. Lily follows her out.

"Why'd you do that?"

"To get them off of your ass. I know how possessive Alpha can be. Trust me. He dated me once before I got with Earth."

"And Special?"

"Special is very sweet once you get passed the awkwardness. He's not possessive. Only a little. But, I wouldn't let them fight over you like that if I were you."

"Thank Lucifer. Does Papa really need them?"

"Not really. I only said that for them to leave you alone."

Lily giggles.

"You can spend the night in my room if you like. That way you'd have a break from Alpha."

"Does Earth share the room with you?"

She shook her head. "Nope, he has his own room." She leads the other female to her room. Both girls going inside.

"So tell me, did Alpha forced a blowjob on you?"

Lily smirked.


	5. Chapter Five - Life As A Ghoul.

Lily was walking out of Water's room. It was late. She yawned and walked down to the halls. Alpha stops her. "Lily. What are you doing here so late?"

"I wanted to know more about Papa. Yo see if he wanted to see me."

"Don't wanna disturb his sleep. Oh and he has a younger brother. Three months younger than him."

"How'd you knew that?"

"He once told me."

She nodded.

"Why don't you come in my room? Omega is sleeping some where I do not know."

"I don't wanna. I wanna explore more."

"Very well." He takes her hand and they explore every inch of the building.

They went into the study. They sat down on the couch together.

Alpha wrapped an arm around her and cuddles up to her. "You're really pretty ya know that?" He sweetly said to her. He leans down to her. She smirked and went ahead and kisses his lips. He was caught off guard by that but he returns the kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes before pulling away. Alpha smiled as he nuzzles against her head. "I...i...I love you." He admitted.

"I love you too."

"What? Really?" He looked at her seriously.

"Of course."

"Then, will you be my girl?"

"But what about that threesome we were gonna do with Special?"

"Ngh. Fuck that. I rather do you alone." He winks at her. She giggles. "Special is gonna not be happy when he finds out we are a thing."

"I don't give a shit. I'm stronger than him. Besides, he's more afraid of me than he's afraid of Omega." He snorts.

"True."

Air went into the study and looked at them. "Air? Why are you here?" Alpha looked at the other male Ghoul. Air chuckles. "I heard about the new female. I wanted to introduce myself to her."

Alpha growls. "She's mine!"

"She ain't yours. Anyways. I'm Air." He awkwardly waves at Lily.

"H-Hi." She looked up at the ghoul.

Air looked at Alpha and smirked.

"What?"

"I wanna have fun with her~"

"'No way! I already gonna have to share her with Special!" He groans.

Air sighs.

"I'll be back. I have to go check on Omega to see if he got himself in any trouble." Alpha walks out of the room.

Air looked down at Lily.

**Gore and Choking warning ahead.**

He leans down and cups her face with his clawed hands. "You are so fucking adorable."

Lily blinks as she breaths heavily. "One of my powers is that I can rob the oxygen from your lungs." He smirks. "But, I don't wanna do that. Instead,"

He wraps his hand around her neck and starts squeezing it. "I'll choke you." He starts laughing as she starts coughing roughly.

He kept his grip on her neck for a few minutes before letting go. She gasped and coughs as she breaths heavier than before.

"Now, when I said I wanna have some fun.." he extends his claws out and claws her throat. But not enough to kill her but enough to make her bleed badly.

"Alpha's gonna kill you when he finds out." She spat out.

**Lemon Warning!**

Air pulls down his pants and his boxers. His dick sprung out. Lily gasped and looked at it. He was indeed huge!

"You know what to do right?"

"I don't wanna."

"Do it or.." his hand starts to glow a light blue color.

Lily whines as she closes her eyes. She opens her mouth and starts sucking his dick. He purrs as he took a hand and puts it on the back of her head, pushing it down, making her deep throat him.

He chuckles darkly as he facefucks her in a rough fashion. Eventually, he got close to his orgasm. Lily wanted to pull away as she was struggling for air.

He chuckles and he came down her throat and pulls away with a 'pop' sound to go with it. She coughs a bit and looks at him. He slaps her across the face and claws her left eye. "Don't tell Alpha about our little private time or else." He glares at her as he pulls up his boxers and pants.

He walks up and grabs a near by first aid kit. He tends her wounds and carefully wraps her neck up and patches up her wounded eye.

Blood seeps through the white bandages as she cries from the pain and stinging of her wounds. Air claws her wrist and then her forearm. "Shush. He'll hear you." She managed to swallow down her screams of agony when the tips of the sharp claws dug into her skin and dragged across, slicing through a layer.

Blood drizzled down and drips onto the floor as Air tends her wounded arm. "He's gonna know.." 

Air smirked, grabbing a knife which so happens to be on a table. He puts it in her hand. "Pretend that you cut yourself. Don't put me under the bus." He was kneeled down to her height when she was still sitting down on the couch. There was a small blood puddle between her feet and blood was all over her chest and face.

Air licked the blood off of her face and chest. Any where blood was at Air licked it clean. He leans down and kisses her lips very roughly. Enough to bruise and split them. He laps up the bit of blood and cleans her off. He stood up and walks away from her.

He sat down on a near by chair and picking up a book from the ground and pretends to read it as Alpha walks in with Omega.

"Hey boys. You're back."

"Did you do anything to her when I was gone?" Alpha growls.

"No. But, we had a little bit of an... well bad situation."

"What happened?"

Air looked up at the book. "I had to tend her wounds."

Omega gasped when he saw Lily in bandages with a knife in her hand. Air did made sure the knife had a bit of her blood on it before the brothers came in.

"She cut herself?"

"I stopped her before she could do anymore."

"What happened to her eye?!"

"Meh. She stabbed it." She shrugged.

"You're sitting on your ass reading a book while she still has a knife on her hand?!" Alpha rushed to her, taking the knife away from her and pulling her close. Lily was still crying from earlier, as she was wrapping her arms around Alpha.

"I didn't know she grabbed in again."

"You should pay more attention to her then." Omega looked at Lily in a concern way.

Earth came in. "I-I don't mean to interrupt but but.... The Ritual is about to start... in 20 minutes...." He sounded awkward but adorable. He was shorter than the rest of the ghouls. Even shorter than Water.

The drummer Ghoul looked over at Lily as his eyes widen.  "Wha-what happened?" He whimpers.

"Ask Air." Omega glares at the keyboardist.

"Uh. She's a cutter."

Earth gasped as he went over to her and held her wrapped arm which made her yelped. He let's go. "Oh my Lucifer!i am so sorry!" He said in a sweet and soft tone. He was one of the sweetest ghouls. He would never hurt a fly. Expect if anyone he knows and loves gets hurt well, he's not so innocent.

"It's f-fine." Lily sniffed and looked over at Earth who was concern for her. Water came in with Special. "This is where everyone is at?" She giggles.

"Yea. Hey, Water." Air waves at the bassist. "Hey! Air? I thought you don't hang out here?"

"Lily was here with Alpha."

"We should be quiet. Don't want Papa to catch us slaking off." Special winks at them.

He looked over at Lily and shook his head softly.

Air gave him one of those 'don't you dare tell them anything or I'll kill you.' Death glare. Special got the message and looks down. He went over to Alpha and whispers in his ear that was only audible to him. "He's lying. He hurt your girl."

Special pulls away quickly from Alpha before Air could notice anything. Alpha looked at Special in a confused way. Omega looked at them and rose a brow. "Did he say something to confuse you, Alpha?" Omega questioned.

Alpha shook his head softly and looked back at Special. Special only mouth, 'Later.' Before looking back down.

Omega looked at Lily. "How are we gonna explain how she got hurt to Papa?"

"Cutting herself! Duh!" Air said in a mocking tone.

"Papa wouldn't like that! He would blame one of us! Saying that one of us encouraged her to do such a thing!"

"We could say that she fell on broken glasssss?" Air said in a questioning tone.

"Like that would work." Omega sarcastically said with a snort at the end.

Earth looked at the time and quickly stood up. "Shit! We have to get ready and fast! We have to go now! Papa doesn't like his ghouls being late! Better safe than sorry!" He ran out with the rest expect for Air rushing out. Air stood back with Alpha.

Lily tried to hurry on her way to her room.

Alpha caught Air's arm before he could fully leave the room.

"You hurt her. You lying bastard! Fuck you!" He hissed out.

Air only laughed as his eyes glowed a light blue. "Heh. She's quite a fighter I must say." He winks. "I gave her mouth a spin and damn did it feel good!"

"You couldn't help yourself... Asshole!" He let's go of Air's arm as his hand had a red, glowing aura around it, slowly forming into a fireball that was small.

"Now, now, Alpha. Don't wanna start a fire. Papa would not be happy." He smirked darkly.

Before Alpha could say another word, he heard a familiar Italian accent screaming. "ALLLLLLLPPPPPHHHHAAAA! AIR! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE AND JOIN THE RITUAL OR I'LL PUNISH YOU BOTH TONIGHT!!!"

Both yelped at the sudden scream for their names. They're late and they're not even ready. Shit.

"I'll deal with you after the Ritual for hurting Lily." He growls out as he pushes Air out of the way.

Air only laughs darkly as he followed Alpha to their separate rooms to hurry along and get ready as fast as they can and joined the Ritual before Papa starts screaming again.


	6. Chapter Six: First Heat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Smut is ahead. *wiggles eyebrows*

**Time skip after a couple of months with Lily being in the church.**  
  
_**In case you're wondering, what the hell happened with Air and Alpha, Alpha kicked his ass. So, Air now learned his lesson, Lily's wounds are healed up. So, everything's good. oooorrrrr is it? :^)** _

 

One afternoon, Lily was in bed, she was asleep. She was having an innocent dream until... something.. occur happened in her dream. She was dreaming of something dirty, ya know? A wet dream. This is the first one she had ever since she joined the church. She woke up and looked around. Alpha was out in a tour, and so were the other ghouls, expect Special stayed back until he was called. Special was the only one that was there. Lily felt strange, and well horny. For some odd reason, she just wanted to fuck someone out of the blue. Thoughts ran into her head as she gotten dressed, and ran around the altar. Special hears her and ran up to her, stopping her. "What has gotten into you?" He sighs out.   
  
"I wanna fuck something." 

"That's... something-"   
  
"No, what's happening to me, I feel like I wanna shove something up my-"   
  
"You're starting to be in heat."   
  
Lily starts to laugh. "Excuse me? I am not an animal."   
  
"Well, Ghouls work differently than humans since we're demons technically. Females and males do get in heat. Males get in heat every now and then, and we tend to be cranky towards each other until we are satisfied. Females, females are different. Once a month, they go in heat, when it is over or when they've found their mate that's when they stop."   
  
"Like a period?"   
  
"Kinda, only you don't really bleed and have cramps, just have a scent that attracts males and make them wanna breed with you."   
  
"Breed..? Like make babies?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"Ever heard of condoms? Birth control?"   
  
Special laughs. " _HA!_ We have a spell that actually prevents you getting pregnant if you do not want a child."   
  
"Oh, why not condoms? Or even Birth Control?"   
  
"We don't like how condoms feel and birth control is too easy to forget to take." 

"Oh, well why don't you help me out?" She hugs him.   
  
He pulls her off of him. "Why don't you talk to Alpha about this? He'll be home soon. Though, he'd be cranky and tired considering they play for a couple of days... Fire ghouls tend to get more tired easily.. Plus, they're super warm! Their bodies legit feels like fire!"   
  
Lily blinks.   
  
"Sorry, I go off topic. Anywho-"   
  
  
"Wait, am I a fire ghoul?"   
  
"I am not sure. If your magic base is fire, then yes. But if its multiple things like Omega and I, then no.. Fire ghouls only produce magic that is or involves fire." 

"Oh.."   
  
"If you have any questions, please do come to me. I know a lot about ghouls, considering I was one of the very first ones to be turned in this church."   
  
"Are you guys in heat?"   
  
"Well, we're starting to get there, you see, when a female and male are both in heat, they tend to breed easier that way.. You don't have to be "in the mood" or get each other horny for one another since you two already got the feeling from the start."   
  
"Ohh. Is that why you guys are on the edge with each other lately?"   
  
"Yea. I'm sure it's coming in a few days, I must warn you, when a male ghoul is in heat, he tends to be savage, and he would want his way with you. Since this is your first heat, you'd want to take chances with Alpha. He might go easy on you. The rest? They may not listen."   
  
"Water's female."   
  
"Oi, I forgot about her.. oops. Yea, you wouldn't be the only one. But, she tends super edgy with other females, so try not to be around her, and you'll be fine. Unless you can put up a fight with a water ghoul."   
  
"I-"   
  
"I know, you hadn't used your magic yet and you're still very new." He smiles, patting her head.   
  
Lily whines, and pounces on him. "I need you now!"   
  
Special blushes. "Now, now, be patient. You don't want to be label as a whore. If you do, the boys would assume they'd go to you for when they're horny and take advantage of your woman...ness... er.. you know.."   
  
"But, I can't wait! I wanna ride you~"   
  
"Hun, that is very attempting of what you're trying to do. Ghouls are known to be seductive... but-"   
  
She was already working to get his cassock off of him.   
  
"Lily, please, listen to me.."   
  
She fully opens it, and touches his bare chest.   
  
  
"Lily."   
  
She stops and looks at him. He had a blush going across his face, his eyes landing on her large chest. She caught him, smirking even more, reaching her hand down to the top of his boxers. 

  
"L-Lily! Stop-" He stuttered. "Why? I want you." She said in a seductive voice.   
  
"..." He looks up at her, as she took off her tang top she was wearing. He blushes even harder, and takes off his mask. "Lily, I know you want me, but-" He stopped once she got off of him. He was confused as hell, but he stood back up. "I thought yo-" He stopped once he'd noticed that she was kneeling down in front of him. She slips his boxers down, taking out his soften dick. He blushes and looks down at her, realizing what she was trying to do. "Fine, we can do this quickly. We only have an hour." He spoke, softly. "Do not speak of this, again. Only you and I know about this, got it, slut?" She growls, seductively at him. "Oh, I got it~" She winks at him, causing him to smirk. "You like that? Well, okay. Hm, make me aroused." He demanded. She nodded, taking off her bra and rubs his soften member. He moans softly, slowly getting hard. "I wonder how big you're gonna get~" She smirks. After a bit, he had fully harden and blushes softly. Lily giggles, taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it, slowly, causing him to moan very loudly. "Oh! Oh~ You're good at this, Hun." He moans out while putting a hand at the back of her head.   
  
She takes all of it, deep throating him. He moans louder, thrusting into her mouth, as fast as he can. She bops her head up and down, in motion with his thrusts. He moans loudly, as he thrusted harder into her throat, making her gag a bit. He moans louder and louder. After about ten minutes of her sucking his dick, he was getting close. He pulls away. He rubs his dick in front of her, cumming all over her face. She blushes and licks what was on her lips, then, licking his dick clean. He pants, as he looks down at her. After he had caught his breathe, he went to the bathroom with her, cleaned her face off. Both of them put their clothes back on and smiled to each other. "Well, thanks for that, I really did needed that." He kisses her head. "I hope that helped.."   
  
"A little."   
  
He chuckles and went back to his room. Lily smiled and went back to hers.   
  
After a bit, the band finally came back from tour and was tired. They all went to their rooms and went to sleep.   
  
 **Three days later..**  
  
Omega and Alpha was in the kitchen, arguing who was better. "I'm stronger!" Omega pinned Alpha against the wall. Lily went to see what was up. "Boys? What's going on?" She said as she looked at them. "He said I'm weak!" Omega growled.  _Oh, God. They must be in heat as well..._  
  
"You're not weak."   
  
Alpha turned his head towards her. "WHAT? He is! Have you seen him in battle? He sucks!"   
  
"No, I bet he doesn't."   
  
Alpha scuffs at her as Omega smiles, letting Alpha go. "Awe, thanks~" He smirks, showing his fangs.   
  
Alpha walks off while stomping his feet.   
  
Omega shrugs and follows him while snickering.   
  
Air comes in and smiles. "Hello, Lily."   
  
"Hi." She waves at him.   
  
Air smiles and walks past her.   
  
"Welp." She goes back to her room only to be stopped by Alpha. "Shh.." He takes her to his room.   
  
Alpha sits her down on his bed, laying her down. "I'm in the mood for some fun~" He kisses her lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle! This is my first Ghost fanfic! I know Water is/was a MALE ghoul but, I figured to add the female one that they had for the Square Hammer live show. I was inspired by some of fanfictions I have seen on here! I know the characters aren't acting like they're suppose to be, I am still doing research on how they should act. They're mostly gonna be out of character. I hope you enjoy this first fanfiction I made on here! Maybe more to come! (: Please leave kudos and comments.. It'll help me out a lot. Feel free to give me advice or suggestions! I would love to hear what y'all think! Thank you! :)


End file.
